River Flows in You
by mend my broken FRIENDSHIP
Summary: Two different people, but of one heart. One is of the lofty class and well thought-of ancestors, while the other is a 180 degrees turn. But nothing will matter if fate is the one who decides.
1. Chapter 1

River flows in you

Summary:

Two different people, but of one heart. One is of the lofty class and well thought-of ancestors, while the other is a 180 degrees turn. But nothing will matter if fate is the one who decides.

Disclaimer:

I may write stories but I don't own Gakuen Alice Manga, And I'm so sad about it.

Chapter 1- POLES; their lives differences

North Pole

It is an ordinary day, birds chirping while flying with their mates, busy people crossing the streets of Tokyo while others burning their butts out of sitting in their beautifully carved chairs. This day is by far the most ordinary day for Mikan Sakura, an 18-year old brunette. A happy and cheerful person, you might not even think how hard she works everyday just to earn a living. She is a helper in a machine shop located in a hidden alley in Tokyo. Besides her, being cheerful she struggles her way out to find her paradise.

"Here's your salary for the month Sakura!" Her grumpy manager shouted as he handed her a small envelope. "But sir, isn't it to small to get me through the month? This is merely half of the minimum wage!" She asked the manager innocently, but truth to be told, who could ever live with just 1,000 dollars in a month????? "Are questioning me Sakura?!" her manager cried out in fury. "Do you really want to get fired?" He asked.

As much as Mikan wants to get out of her job, she still needs the money for support in her studies. "No, sir" she said while bowing down her head as a sign of respect to her manager. "Well, if that is the case, then go back to work you moron! You're just wasting your time."

"Yes, sir" she then walked away and started carrying the heavy loads of materials to the electrician who is currently busying himself in fixing of a television, when suddenly……..

A loud bang was heard all over the place, and everybody faced a brunette who was once carrying a box of equipments and now is already kissing the floor!

"That is it Sakura, you are FIRED!!!!" Her manager being furious is an understatement. Mikan faced him with her head shaking while playing with her fingers.

"F….F..Fired?" She said through her croaked voiced, it had an obvious blend of shock, sadness and most of all fear. _'How can I go to school, if I will be fired in my one and only job' _she thought while in a verge of tears.

"Are you deaf Sakura? Or your just that stupid and idiot?" One of her co-workers said. "Now get out of my place before I will be the one to drag you out." Her manager added. "But……But" She was trying to make a comeback but.. "I said GET OUT!!!!" her manager shouted.

After hearing all of those nasty words from her manager, she went out of the shop, limping. _'How am I going to find another job now.' _She then poured all of her emotion. '_How am I going to live, well at least I still have one thousand dollars left.' _She then looked up into the dark sky painted above, she closed her eyes and then lifted her hand and placed it into her heart. "I promised to you mom and dad that I will and I can take care of myself now that your gone and never will I fail you." With all her courage and hopes up, she ran to a store and then bought a newspaper. "I promise tomorrow, I will be landing a new and a better job." She walked back to her apartment with a beautiful smile plastered on her gorgeous face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

South Pole

A lad was typing sadistically in his apple laptop "Get out"

"But young master, your fathe-"

He then threw the laptop just beside the person who was speaking to him. "I said get out, before I will be the one to fire you out."

"As you wish, young master."

A lad with raven locks which was beautifully laid in his angelic face sighed as he sat back into his couch. "That geezer……" Again he sighed, his words were obvious evidence of his frustration although his face never show his emotions, never did it. But his crimson orbs were burning with anger.

His meditation (as I describe it) was disturbed when his phone rang viciously. He hated every time people would budge in between his silence. He picked the phone and answered it without even looking at the person who is calling.

"WHAT!!" He was definitely in rage. "Na…Nat..Natsume?" The voice of the caller was trembling. "Oh… Ruka, what's the motive for such an impulsive call?" He then heard the person on the next line sigh after what he said. "No need to sigh Ruka." Natsume retorted. "Well I was afraid, You sounded so….annoyed. Well, by the way Koko is inviting us in a party in his house tonight, are you coming? Maybe a time to relax yourself." Ruka replied. "Hn." Was all Natsume said. "I'll take that as a yes, see you then."

That's it for now, I know how lame and boring it might be but please, review………. You know this is yet my first story. I am never that good in writing stories, that's now I'm trying. It's ok that you will negatively criticize my job, I will still take it as a compliment. And I will do better in the next chapters to come. Thank you


	2. Read

ANNOUNCEMENT

Contrary to what you expect, I hadn't updated this story to truly update it. After a long evaluation, I have finally decided to remove this story for good. I know that this story had marked the start of my author life. However, I have discovered how childish and unrealistic it had become (though I know that all my stories are rather clichéd in nature). I find it hard to continue this.

If you had been an avid reader of mine, thank you very much for your support. I know that maybe, maybe not, you had expected this to happen. However, you still stick to reading this. I can assure you that I'm not quitting being a GAFFN author, not just yet. So don't be so sad. I am writing a series of one-shots, I hope you'd still be there. Je t'aime beacoup.

If this had been your first time reading this story and you think that I'm such a faggot, a self-praiser and a bitch (excuse my language), I'm always open for your suggestions and criticisms. However, make sure that you are standing on the right and sturdy rock for I would never help you'd if you fall. Though I might as well thank you for wasting your precious time on reading this story.

This is not a goodbye letter, nor is this my last will. This simply is a letter (that is an announcement of some sort) of apology for everyone who had expecting much from this story. I'm sorry. My Melody will be removed together with The Pole Shift, Otaku and River Flows in You. If you're asking why I really had to post this as a chapter, well here is your answer... It's rather unfair if I'd just wipe this story out like some kind of dirt that had been stuck in my wall since forever. My reader had to know. You had to know.

Enough of my long blabbering mouth. That's all and thank you for your support.


End file.
